From This Moment On
by amillionsmiles
Summary: Nat came back for Kit - but what happened afterwards?  A series of one-shots/drabbles revolving around Nat and Kit, some that take place during the course of the story, others that pick up where the author left off.
1. Meadow Flower

**I reread the "Witch of Blackbird Pond" which reminded me of how much I loved it in the first place, so I just had to sit down and write some fanfiction. The characters don't really speak the same way they do in the book, but that's just because I'm bad at using "tis" and "thee" without making it sound too... old-timey, I guess. :P But I do hope you'll like it.**

Disclaimer: Characters and book belong to Elizabeth George Speare.

* * *

Wethersfield was beautiful in the spring, but not, to Nathaniel Eaton's mind, as beautiful as the young woman sitting beside him.

"This is why I didn't leave," Kit sighed as she leaned against Nat, finding comfort in his presence.

"Because of me?" Nat teased slyly, basking in the feel of Kit pressed against him. The way she nestled in his arms felt right in a way that was unexplainable, much as the beauty of spring – words didn't do it justice.

Kit laughed. "No, I didn't leave Wethersfield because of spring."

"You mean to say I did not matter at _all?_ You would have just picked up and went back to Barbados without me?" Nat protested, his voice half-serious, half-mocking. He plucked a bright yellow flower and twirled it between his fingers thoughtfully. "Do tell me, Kit, though, what it is you love so much about spring." Kit smiled at him.

"It…it reminded me of hope," Kit began, her voice hushed. "Winter was so dreary and dark, and I could not bear it. There was nothing but sewing to do, nothing to look at but white and the logs of the fireplace. But then spring came, and it painted the meadow and the sky. There was something magical about it. Just when I thought I could take it no more, that I had to leave, it came, like a breath of fresh air. Spring reminded me that even in the harshest conditions, in the end something beautiful and breathtaking could appear."

"Like the rainbow after the rainstorm," supplied Nat, fiddling with a lock of her hair. Kit quieted and blushed.

"What is it?" Nat asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kit rushed hurriedly. "It is such a silly little thing after all."

"No, no, tell me," Nat insisted. Kit took a breath.

"It's just that, whenever I think of the sky, or the sea, or a storm, I think of your eyes," she began. "Oh, that sounded so silly."

"No," said Nat, swallowing a smile, "I must say, I never knew you thought of me like that. You must have thought of me often, then, since you thought of sunny skies and the sea so much…" he trailed off, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, you!" Kit blushed furiously, sitting upright once more. "Must you mock me so?"

"If it eases your mind, I thought often of you, too," Nat said, turning so his blue eyes bored into Kit.

"When?"

"Whenever I thought of the meadow. All those flowers growing in wild abandon reminded me of you – bounding with spirit, beautiful and joyous, uncontained."

"Maybe that is why I felt so at home in the meadow. The meadow flowers were my kith and kin," teased Kit, playing along. "And if I am so uncontained, I needn't be here with you now, because the meadow belongs to no one," she added with a good-natured smile.

"No, the meadow belongs to no one, but this particular flower belongs to me," said Nat, slipping his arm around Kit's waist as he pressed a deep kiss on her smiling mouth.

* * *

**Leave me a review if you want me to continue! :)**


	2. Always

It had always been Nat, Kit realized. Only now, Nat was off sailing, and probably wouldn't come back to see her again. The thought numbed Kit. If only she'd opened her eyes sooner.

Immersed in her feelings, Kit sought someone to talk to. Not Mercy, who was too happy with John to be burdened by Kit's gloomy feelings, and certainly not Judith. Had Hannah still lived in the meadow, Kit would have run to her, but Hannah only served to make her think of Saybrook, and, in turn, Nat.

At the dame school, Prudence, whose father had enrolled her despite his wife's objections, noticed her teacher's gloom. As the last few children trickled out the door, she made her way to where Kit sat tidying the classroom for the day.

"Kit, what's wrong?"

Kit, astonished, looked down at the little girl.

"Nothing's wrong, Prudence. What makes thee think that?"

"You seem…quieter," Prudence said, pulling a stool up beside Kit. "Is it Nat?" Kit's eyes widened.

"Nat? Oh, no, not Nat," she said, her laughter shaky. Prudence wasn't convinced.

"You miss him, don't you?" At this Kit exhaled slowly, sitting down on the ground beside Prudence so that Prudence was above her.

"Oh, Prudence, you're right, I do," she admitted miserably. "Tell me, did he - did Nat say anything else to you before he left?" Prudence shrugged.

"Only to tell you goodbye. But you'll see him again in the summer."

"He said that?"

"Not exactly, no, but he'll come back, if only to see you, Kit," Prudence stated matter-of-factly. Kit felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks but did not say anything, not daring to hope.

"Come back? To see me?" Prudence studied her carefully, and Kit felt like a little child under the girl's gaze.

"You didn't know?"

"Did not know what?"

"About Nat."

"What about Nat?" Kit asked.

"That he loves you." The four words stated out loud seemed so powerful in the silence.

"Nat…love? Me?" Kit asked in a small voice.

"Hannah and I figured it out," Prudence said eagerly. "Whenever he went by her cottage, he would ask about you. 'Has Kit come by?' 'Is she well?' Hannah figured he was going to tell you. And you should've seen him rant that night he came back after walking you home. Something about how a exotic bird wouldn't spare him a glance next to a nice, fat partridge." Kit nearly laughed, then – Nat and his endless comparison of her to a bird.

"Do _you_ love him?" Prudence ventured. Kit froze. Love. That was what it had been, all those times with him. That easy feeling she'd assumed was friendship had been love. Only with Nat had she been able to speak so freely, to laugh too loudly without anyone frowning upon her. She'd always been puzzled by Nat, offhand and easy and open with her, but at the same time closing up the moment she got to look within him, past his teasing. He'd confused her, but with the confusion came a giddy rush.

"Oh, yes," Kit breathed in deeply. "I do, but…"

"But what?" Prudence asked, as if it was the simplest question in the world. "You love Nat, and Nat loves you! What more could there be?" Kit laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly with Prudence's reason.

"Of course!" she exclaimed giddily. "What more could there be? But tell me Prudence, are you sure?"

"As sure as the sky is blue," said Prudence, seriously. She broke into a grin. "It's the way he looks at you, Kit! As if no one else is there. He always smiles at the mention of your name." Kit smiled up at Prudence and stood to grasp Prudence's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you, Prudence." And with that she rushed out the door, into the bright spring sunshine, eager for summertime.


	3. Blind

"Oh dear, I didn't realize it was time for supper," Kit exclaimed, gathering up her skirts and brushing by Nat as she exited the hut. Nat followed her to the doorway.

"You didn't say what you were running away from. Has it gone so badly here in Wethersfield?" he asked, slightly concerned. She looked up at him, then, with those wide brown eyes of hers. Nat felt a sudden jolt. Bewildered, he disguised it behind a façade of amusement.

"Certainly not," Kit answered, suddenly on the defensive. "My aunt and uncle have been very kind."

"And you've managed to stay out of the water?" He voice came out sounding superior, almost condescending, and Nat cursed in his mind. Now there was no way she would open up to him.

"As a matter of fact," she said, drawing up to look him in the eye, "I am a teacher at the dame school." At that he couldn't resist. In a sweeping bow he mocked her.

"Fancy that!" Nat said. "A schoolmistress!" It made sense to his mind, though. She seemed to take well to children, and children seemed to take well to her.

Kit didn't respond. Instead, she looked away and hurried out the door. Nat watched her go. His eyes followed her movements until she was out of sight. Sighing, for reasons he wasn't quite sure of, he turned back towards Hannah. Hannah's eyes were bright as she watched him.

"When does thee plan to tell her?" she asked, her fingers nimble on the spinning wheel. Nat frowned.

"Tell her what?" he asked, sparing a glance over his shoulder. Kit was long gone by now, but for some reason Nat wanted to make sure. Hannah chuckled.

"Does thee think me foolish? I may be old, but I am not blind," said Hannah. Nat blinked and walked over to Hannah. He sat down across from her. Was she having her delusions again?

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Hannah shook her head.

"No, I suppose not," she said sadly. "Young love is like that, I'm afraid. It sneaks up on you, and sometimes one doesn't realize it until it's too late." Nat nodded along, perturbed. "So then tell me, what does thee think of Kit?" Well, that, at least, was a question he could answer.

"Kit? I admire her, I suppose. She's strong, stubborn, and honest, which I admire. I think she's a bit too innocent for her own good, though. She doesn't always think through the things she says, and I think that she might offend a lot of people because of that," Nat voiced. He found he couldn't look Hannah in the eyes, so instead he stared at the wooden table. "She's different. I hope she's getting along well here." Hannah nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out for her," she reassured him. "For thee," added Hannah with a wink. Nat wasn't quite sure what she was getting at, but followed along anyway.

The rest of the evening whittled away, and soon enough Nat had to leave for the _Dolphin_ again. He bid Hannah goodbye and followed the path to the docks. His conversation with Hannah still rang in his head.

"_Does thee think me foolish? I may be old, but I am not blind."_ _Blind to what?_ Nat wondered. And then, for some strange reason, an image surfaced in his mind of Kit. He found himself thinking back to when he first saw her in Hannah's hut, the look of surprise as her eyes met his. Strangely, he felt something in his chest stir, but disregarded it.

Life was a funny thing, he mused, as he whistled his way to the _Dolphin_.


	4. Truly

With Kit's hand resting on his arm, Nat and Kit made their way down the path towards her uncle's house. He had to admit, he'd planned on a more romantic setting to first tell her, but Kit had a way with timing. Still, he regretted that she had picked the busy wharf. He'd wanted to tell her in the meadow, or some other quiet spot. Looking down at Kit, he felt a small burst of pride. To think that all this time, she'd felt the same way!

"I guess I've caught myself an exotic bird after all," he chuckled, teasing Kit. "What will poor William Ashby be left with?" Kit flushed slightly and looked at Nat.

"He's marrying Judith," she replied. "And Mercy is marrying John! Just think, two weddings in the same house, and then me… that will make it three!" Her voice wondered at how she'd gotten so lucky.

"Ah, William and Judith, eh? The partridge and the peacock," said Nat, feigning seriousness. Kit took her hand off his arm to swat at him, laughing.

"Judith is no peacock!" she protested. Nat smiled, moving his arm around Kit's waist as he pulled her closer. They had stopped walking now, and Kit looked up at him, her hands on his chest.

"No, I suppose not," Nat said, amused. "Though last time I saw her, she looked proud as a peacock to me." He trailed off as William Ashby came down the path. His arm tightened protectively around Kit, and Kit's eyes widened as she saw William. William continued on his way, barely taking note of them, but as he passed he gave Nat the briefest of nods. Nat returned it. Then William was gone, and it was just Nat and Kit, as before. Kit looked up at Nat, her eyes filled with worry.

"Kit, it's okay to be seen like this," Nat said softly, coolly. "We're going to be married soon." Kit bit her lip and drew a little bit closer.

"But how can you be so sure, Nat?" she asked, anxiously. "My uncle…"

"Shh." Nat put a finger to Kit's lips, silencing her. "Kit, I love you. If that isn't enough, then who knows what is." Something in Kit's eyes looked conflicted.

"Nat, I waited so long… every ship that came down the river, I hoped would be yours," she blurted. "I can't – I can't bear if he says no and I have to watch you sail away again." His blue eyes searched hers.

"Kit, I promise, whatever happens…I'll always be yours."

"Truly, Nat?"

"Truly." And then, to prove it to her, he bent down to kiss her, steady and slow.


	5. Just For This Moment

He found her in the meadow. The summer heat pressed down on all sides, stifling and oppressive. He wondered how she felt, burdened by her long dress. Indeed, she was staring at the coursing river longingly. Nat sat down next to her.

"Considering a swim?" he asked casually, cross-legged beside her. She looked up at him, astonishment evident on her face.

"Nat? Nat!" exclaimed Kit. He grinned down at her.

"Who else?" They both looked toward the water, sparkling in the sunlight. Nat was tempted, but felt it wouldn't be fair to jump in and leave Kit on the bank to suffer the heat alone. He noticed the look on her face. She looked as if she wanted to jump in, badly, but was afraid about the impression a sopping wet dress would make on her family. "You know," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth, "if you really want to jump in, go ahead. Say that _I _pushed you in." Kit, startled that Nat sensed her thoughts, laughed.

"Oh, I'd really like to, Nat," she said, staring wistfully at the water, "but what gentleman would push a young lady into the water in the first place?"

"Since when have I ever been a gentleman?" Nat grinned wickedly before he gave Kit a shove, sending her tumbling into the water. Kit gave a startled cry as she plummeted into the river. Her head popped above the surface as she kept herself afloat.

"Nat! Nat, help!" she spluttered. A sinking feeling engulfed Nat. Had he gone too far? Had he just condemned her to drown? Without hesitating, he plunged in after her. In two strong strokes he reached where she was.

He grabbed her, pulling her upwards until they both broke the surface. Kit was gasping, but not for air, Nat realized. She was _laughing!_ Nat's heart stopped hammering irregularly as he realized he'd been tricked. Kit had tricked him! Of course she wouldn't drown, even after being taken by surprise, he scolded himself. She'd been swimming almost as long as he had! Tears of mirth leaked from the corners of Kit's eyes as she laughed.

"Oh, Nat," she burst between giggles, "at least now I know you're gentlemanly enough to come in after me."

"I should have known it was a trick," Nat grumbled good-naturedly. "It seems both of us are soaking wet now." Truth be told, the cool water was a relief. He bobbed up and down, along with Kit. Nat looked at her. Kit's hair clung in wet strands to her face, and her eyes still sparkled with amusement at the prank she had played. With a start, Nat realized he was still holding her. His eyes trailed down to where his arms held her in place. Kit's gaze followed his. Blushing, she disentangled herself. Unsure what to say in the silence, Nat shook his hair out of his eyes, sending water droplets flying through the air. Suddenly, he pushed a wave of water towards Kit, dousing her. Kit squealed before splashing him back.

"Not so clever now, are we?" teased Nat, water flying. Kit dove underwater as he sent the next wave hurtling towards her.

After a few more splashes were exchanged, they climbed out of the water to give their clothes ample time to dry. The heat dried their clothes quickly, but it was soon approaching evening, and the temperature began to drop. Kit's hair was still wet, and she shivered as a chill breeze swept through the meadow. Nat felt slightly guilty. If he'd had a jacket, he would have offered it to her. As it was, Nat peeled off his shirt, handing it to Kit unabashedly. He figured the cotton would keep her warm enough. Kit ogled at him as he sat beside her, shirtless, before politely refusing his shirt.

"I'm fine," she said, before a shiver coursed through her body again. Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know it would get colder later on. I shouldn't have pushed you in." Kit shook her head.

"Don't be sorry," she told him, "I haven't had that much fun in a while." She sighed contentedly, and Nat found his arm itching to reach out and…

_And what?_ questioned his mind. Nat studied Kit carefully, noting the way her hair tumbled down her shoulders and how her eyes searched the landscape with an unceasing look of wonder –

Kit turned to look at him, catching his gaze. He looked away before she could search his eyes too deeply.

Then, in a gesture that surprised both of them, Kit bent her head to rest it against Nat's bare shoulder. However much he tried to fight it, Nat couldn't keep down the surge of happiness that blossomed in his chest.

Just for the moment, she was his. No one else's.


	6. An Alternate Sort of Proposal

**A/N:** An alternate sort of proposal, because it's that time of year and I'm in a fluffy mood. :)

* * *

Kit felt exhausted. It had been another long day in the classroom. Although the children were a joy to teach, and enthusiastic about learning, their attention spans were short. Kit constantly had to try new tactics to keep their interest. She gathered up her heavy cloak as she made her way to the door.

It was winter again in Wethersfield. The pristine snow blanketed everything, giving Wethersfield a clean, pure feel. Kit found the endless white dark and depressing. It soaked through her boots and covered up the bright colors of spring. All in all, winter was her least favorite time of year.

A shadow fell across the doorway, and Kit looked up to see a familiar seaman leaning casually against the doorframe. Nat greeted her with a brief nod.

"Nat! I didn't know you were here!"

"Thought I'd stop by," Nat replied casually. Kit bundled up her belongings and went to join him at the door. They stood side by side, staring out at the surrounding snow. Kit shivered in her cloak.

"Not as warm as Barbados, eh?" asked Nat. Kit stiffened. Was her discomfort really that obvious?

"No, it's not," admitted Kit, somewhat miserably. She sighed, "I just… miss the sunlight, the bright colors. It's so…white." Nat laughed.

"That's life in the colonies for you," he told her. Kit nodded. In the silence she looked up above her head. Small green leaves with whitish berries trailed over the heads, spiraling across the top of the doorframe. Someone had taken the liberty to decorate the entrance of the schoolroom. With a start, Kit realized it was mistletoe. Sudden warmth flushed her cheeks as she remembered the stories she'd read about kisses stolen under boughs.

For some reason, she felt her eyes drawn to Nat. His eyes still stared out at the unchanging landscape. Kit found herself noticing the curve of his bottom lip, the shape of his jaw. He was handsome in an easy manner, Kit thought, and suddenly she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. She'd never kissed anyone before, and –

As quickly as the thought started, she stopped it. What silly feelings were these? Nat did nothing but complicate her life. And besides, she was sure that she'd receive a beating if she shared her thoughts with anyone. They were quite scandalous – they were the kind of things _Judith_ would remark on.

Nat's head turned, his blue eyes meeting hers for the briefest moment. The sudden spark Kit felt was too intense. She turned away, but noted that he looked up and noticed the mistletoe, too.

"You know what they say about mistletoe, don't you?" he asked. His voice was teasing, but something else lay behind the words. Kit wasn't sure how to respond.

"No, actually, I don't. Do tell me," she said, feigning ignorance.

"Perhaps it'd be easier to show you," Nat began. Kit's heart began to thump painfully fast.

"Oh?" she murmured, before looking up and realizing that his blue eyes were startlingly close. In the next few moments his mouth was on hers, pressing gently. With a giddy rush Kit closed her eyes, wondering how something could be both hard and soft at the same time. Time twirled, blissfully slow around them, and then Kit was stepping back, because she didn't know where to look, and she couldn't look at Nat…

"I'm sorry." Nat's voice was low, and laced with something she couldn't name. She flushed and looked at the snow. At least now William wasn't courting her – but if William had still been courting her, would Nat have done such a thing in the first place? The feelings that welled up at the remembrance of Nat's lips on hers just a moment ago made her freeze.

"I – I shouldn't have done that, Kit," Nat apologized, his voice coming out slightly strangled. "I'm sorry." His voice was quiet.

"No," Kit pleaded, seized by sudden fear, "don't be sorry." She raised her head to meet his steady stare. "I…I wanted that." Nat's eyes searched hers, and before she could figure out what was going on he had sank to one knee. Kit's head was spinning, even more than before.

"Marry me, Kit?" he asked, his voice hopeful in the winter silence. "I've been thinking about it and I… please, say yes?"

Kit stared at him. A sudden vision of the Dolphin dancing below her, cutting gleefully through sparkling waves, and Nat – _Nat_ laughing beside her, swam across her eyes. She threw herself at Nat, sending them both falling backwards into the cold snow, but Kit was consumed with giddy warmth from head to toe.

"Is that a yes?" Nat murmured into her ear as the snow crunched beneath them.


End file.
